For many years, utility poles have been used to carry overhead lines or cables typically for supporting power generation, transmission and distribution lines, telephone lines and more recently cable television lines. In order to service the overhead lines, a lineman must ascend the utility pole to perform repairs, with various approaches used to elevate the lineman to the level of the overhead lines. Such approaches have included the use of ladders or lifts mounted on a truck or other vehicle, but in many cases require the lineman to climb the utility pole itself. For safety of the lineman, a fall arrest lanyard may be used by the lineman to strap himself to the utility pole, both to facilitate climbing of the pole as well as providing a safety device.
As utility poles may be of significant height, training of lineman in the climbing of utility poles has been required, with training poles provided at a training site, being of significant height to expose a trainee to possible field conditions. The electric utilities or other companies which may use the utility poles to carry overhead lines are thus faced with the task of training individuals in climbing and operating on such utility poles, and protecting such individuals during training exercises.
More recently, the Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA) regulations, have been amended to require that Personal Fall Arrest Systems (PFAS) are required to be used by employees, other than qualified employees, working at elevated locations more than four feet (1.2 m) above the ground. These regulations therefore require that trainees be provided with personal fall arrest systems in association with their utility pole training. Further, in adverse weather conditions, Personal Fall Arrest Systems must be provided for even qualified employees. The OSHA regulations further require that the PFAS shall limit the maximum arresting force on an employee to 900 pounds (4 kN) impact force if used with a body belt, and a maximum of 1800 pounds (8 kN) when used with a body harness. The PFAS shall further not allow free fall more than six feet (1.8 m) or contact with any lower level structures. The PFAS must therefore be anchored with respect to the utility pole, with the anchorage connection specified to be capable of withstanding (without breaking) a 5000 pound load (22.2 kN) per PFAS attached to the anchorage. The anchorage is also specified to provide connection to the PFAS such that it is vertically above the user's head to prevent pendular fall arrest. This can present a problem in that movement around the utility pole is generally required.
While the required Personal Fall Arrest Systems are known and are readily available, no reliable anchorage connection which meets the new OSHA regulations while not inhibiting training methods on utility poles has been developed. The PFAS apparatus generally used to provide fall protection required during training exercises on a utility pole include a retractable lifeline coupled to a body belt or body harness. The retractable lifeline must then be anchored at the top or upper portion of the utility pole, while allowing traditional training methods to be performed by the trainee. Traditional methods of instructing trainees on wood pole climbing require that the PFAS and retractable lifeline associated therewith not become hung up on the pole during maneuvering about the pole during climbing or other operations. Anchoring of the PFAS therefore preferably would be performed from a point outward of the utility pole itself to keep the retractable lifeline away from the pole during maneuvering. The anchoring system in association with the PFAS should also not hinder movement around the utility pole during training or other exercises. The anchoring support for the PFAS must also comply with the OSHA regulations, providing the required anchor point for the retractable lifeline. The required anchoring system for the retractable lifeline should also be easy to install and maintain in association with the utility pole, and should be able to withstand the adverse conditions of the outdoor environment.